1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical object distance simulation device for reducing total optical path, and particularly relates to a device for simulating real object distance in order to reduce an object distance between a test camera lens and a corresponding chart.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a known optical lens-testing device is disclosed. The device has a light-emitting element 90, a chart 91, and a lens 92. The light-emitting element 90 projects light beams onto the chart 91, and a real object distance d between the lens 92 and the chart 91 can be adjusted according to different testing needs, for testing the quality of the optical lens 92. An effective FOV (Field of View) of the optical lens 92 corresponding to the chart 91 is shown by the dotted lines in FIG. 1.
However, the real object distance d between the optical lens 92 and the chart 91 is too long, so that the testing space required is too large. Hence, the known optical lens-testing device is inconvenient and not economic.